Second Chance
by Anna the Viking XD
Summary: Rewrite to 'Is Death Really the End' Marlene was dead, and to say the least she was a very unhappy dead girl. Now to get into her Elysium she must protect the new Vongola heir. Joy. But hell she's desperate for answers like why is she paying for her mothers mistakes? Maybe Tsuna/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Second Chance**

* * *

Ever had a bad day? Well I just had the definition of a bad day. But I must warn you it wasn't bad to begin. In fact it was relatively normal; got up, went to school, took a test. It only became bad when the bell rang and a storm started up. What can you expect I lived in Florida; home of the bi-polar weather. Only now I had to trek through 5 miles of city scenery to get back to the dinky little apartment on the 6th floor. Rain was little of the bother, rather minor to the rushing cars not five feet from me; or the slowing of tourists freaking out because of the weather. Coming up onto the cross walk I patiently waited for the hand to turn into a person; all I could see was the orange glow since the sky was raining sheets of white. I'm so glad that the signs are color coated.

So where's the bad part? Besides the rain? Well it's about to come up. Finally after a enough time for the dinosaurs to go extinct the green man walked across the sign. Taking a deep breath I crossed the once busy intersection. And it wasn't long before a searing pain raced its way up my vertebrae; this is the bad part. Seems as though today I was destined to be a hood ornament on a cherry red Mustang. So that's the bad part of my day; I died. Well at least I think I did. It seemed that when the ambulance finally came screaming down the road and rushed off with my body. Then again maybe I wasn't since I got this compelling feeling to follow where they were taking the damaged vessel my soul and life had once been residing in. Upon arriving at the hospital I was shocked at the amount of people rushing me in and out of doors to the operating room, never had I seen such haste, and this comes from the girl living in a large Florida city that was bustling. But not so much the haste as it was the care that was so evident. My mother never cared for me, my father? Hell I don't even recall him after he left off to Iraq and never came home. Yes, care was definitely a new feeling for me.

"I need Stats!" I heard the female doctor to my left shout. More shouting and hurried actions in attempt to revive my useless vessel that lay upon the operating bed. Something shined in the corner of my eye, glancing down I saw the small thread that was connected to the body, no my body, on the bed. As a few minutes passed I finally heard the doctor sigh in defeat. "It's use she's gone…" I took a careful look at the thread, instead of being connected a small flame burst in its center, severing my connection with the world of the living for good.

Did I have any regrets? I guess I did I regretted not visiting the little old lady on 2nd floor of my building today, or living long enough to do my share for society, I regret not kicking Cynthia Forlorn's ass for bullying me. So yeah I had regrets but I think that's the least of my problems since a white light is slowly making its way toward me. Well, shit I wasn't ready to cross over! I really wanted to kick Cynthia's ass! I flinched as the light engulfed my frozen figure. And to be honest I passed out.

* * *

**Anna: So I renamed '**_**Is death really the end?' **_**I am now calling it Second Chance! Sorry it took so long to rewrite this small chapter but I promise I might post the official chapter one either tonight or tomorrow. **


	2. To Paidi mou

**Second Chance**

* * *

"**There are no second chances in life, except to feel remorse."**

_**Carlos Ruiz Zafón, '**__**The Shadow of the Wind'**_

* * *

When I awoke it was so blindingly bright I thought that I might have gone blind. If I had not seen the little girl to my left, also dressed in a bland white tunic. I groaned maybe next time that the lord, or whoever runs this place, should really think about the poor person's brain with all the white. It was giving me a head ache.

"Hello~!" The small girl yelled into my ear. Damn it that really hurt. I did a quick scan of her, short (couldn't have been older than 6) long curly black hair and dark brown eyes, her skin was that of African American descent and a huge contrast to the white tunic that wrapped around her small frame.

"H-Hey? You got an aspirin on you? My head is killing me," She tilted her head, as if confused, and then let out a high pitch laugh.

"Y-You're so funny! But no I understand Ariadne needs to cut back on the white, but I'm Abby!" She responded after she was done laughing her ass off. She stuck her tiny right hand at me, cautiously I shook it. Abby let out another giggle before gripping my hand tightly, "Hold on!"

"What do you mean hold on?" and before I knew it we were sailing across the white landscape at hundreds of miles an hour, all the while I was screaming my poor head off. We came to a halt sending me flying into a wall.

"Oops, I did tell you to hold on didn't I?" Abby asked faking concern, as she helped me up. Wiping off my stained jeans I shot her an annoyed glare. The six year old frowned, "Well I did, no need to be mean, 'sides Ariadne wants to speak with you!" And with that she moved me in front of two HUGE double doors painted gold. Slowly they opened and Abby ushered me in hastily as the doors creaked and swung closed again. Inside stood a beautiful woman dressed in a Greek styled tunic that was an earthy green, held up by golden clasps, her hair curled blonde around her heart shaped face. In all since of the word she was like a goddess. She turned her heterochromatic gaze at me, and for once I became very self conscious.

"No need to be fretful child, come here, Abby my dear please go tend to the orb." She said; the little girl gave her a proud mock salute before skipping off. The woman produced a dazzling smile as she waved her hand and two chairs popped out of nowhere.

"Come, sit with me, I shall explain all that I can."

I felt the need to fulfill her command and it scared me. Sitting on the chair adjacent to her I waited for her to start the conversation up again. She cleared her throat gently and grabbed one of my pale hands, like a mother would to comfort a distraught child.

"Marlene, how I wish that your life was longer than a mere fourteen years… and it is so sad what you must do to enter Elysium…" Ariadne spoke softly; I almost couldn't comprehend her words, that's how soft she spoke. Shaking my head, sending short, shaggy, black hair flying.

"W-What must I do to reach Elysium?" I was scared, first I died, and then I get told I can't go to heaven unless I complete something for the lord's forgiveness. Ariadne sighed and looked at me.

"Marlene do you know who I am?" I shook my head, "I am like the soul keeper, and I am essentially the decision maker,"

"Like God?" I asked, she cracked a smile and let out a small giggle.

"No, no not like God; besides you want to hear a secret?" she didn't wait for a answer, "There are many 'Gods' but all in all there is an order, an order of high ranking beings that are like the modern God making the shots."

"How many are there?"

"There are 13 of them I am one of them, I am number 7 the 'soul archivist' but that sounds too scary so I go by Ariadne." I nodded, she was definitely a goddess. But not at all conceded like some stories make superior beings sound.

"Now, what I must assign you, you see, Marlene the 13 of us decided that you must complete a single task in order to enter Elysium, we are going to send you the realm of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and does that sound familiar?" Wasn't that an anime?

"Wait is that an anime? Does that mean Narnia is real?" Ariadne nodded, at my skeptical expression.

"Of course Narnia's real! Personally one of my favorite creations. It's so nice now that the White Witch is gone. And yes before you ask, Aslan is real! He's in the order and is ranked number 5." I shot my mouth I was just about to ask the question. Ariadne smacked her head, "Oh, I keep getting side tracked! Any who we need you to basically protect the next heir to the Vongola family, you do that you get into Elysium, got it?"

Nodding, she pulled me up so I was standing. Gently dragging me out of the room and into another, Abby was there shining a beautiful orb that seemed radiate an array of different colors. Ariadne gave Abby a look and tugged me over. Abby came up to me wrapping her small arms around my waist in tight squeeze, she whispered a: "Good luck," before Ariadne gathered me into her own strong arms. I had never felt so loved, it was like a family. Ariadne was already like a mother, but I think it was her job.

The woman pulled back and smiled at me.

"I know you'll do well I've been watching you since your birth, good luck _to paidí mou*"_ Ariadne told me wiping the tears in her blue and brown eyes. Abby nodded as they both stood back away from me, retreating into Ariadne's strong form. Suddenly the room began to spin and glow. If you've ever ridden a roller coaster you should know what a couple of G's feel like. Well the pressure on my body felt like that only I'm sure if it wasn't because I was already dead I would've been snapped in half.

* * *

When I came to, I was in a completely different scene, one with actual color. Blinking, I rapidly tried to dispel the dancing black spots in my vision. Once I was completely sure that I could see clearly I made some observations. I was in a room, a bedroom, most likely to an apartment. Moving the covers off my small frame I stood up from the comfy bed. I walked out of the door and quickly confirmed my hypothesis on the apartment. Well it was more like a pent house. I let my feet drag me silently into the kitchen and gazed at the small parcel and note that lay innocently on my counter. Numbly I picked it up; the letter went a little like this:

"_Dear Marlene,_

_ I hope these come in handy; I couldn't leave you stranded on a completely new plane of existence without some kind of help; so I made these for you. I wish you all the luck and I will be watching, not to scare you or anything. Though there are a few ground rules I should cover, I might send a few people to help train you if I feel that you need more training. Second, your father is awaiting your return, third you won't be able to die (that doesn't mean you should go out and try to kill yourself). And last but not least I hope you understand that you will eventually have to die again; I am sorry I know that dying the first time was scary and the thought of doing it again is terrifying. _

_ I was not supposed to tell you this but the reason you can't be allowed into Elysium yet is because your mother. When you were younger (around the age your father passed away) she was so devastated that in order to contact him and for power –the greedy woman- she sold your soul rights to a demon. And for that you need to repent for a sin you never even committed I am so sorry. Marlene; good luck child the order is with you._

_~ Ariadne, 'the soul archivist' number 7 of the order._

I was so numb, I felt like crawling into a hole and dying, oh wait I can't till the set time. An it's all that damned woman's fault! My shaky hand reached out for the brown parcel and I slowly opened it. A tessen and a katar from India both had beautiful carvings of battles from ancient times, battles that probably had only been recorded by the order 13. Putting both weapons back into the box I made my way to the couch finally, for the first time since I died I cried.

* * *

**Anna: Wow! do I keep my promises or what?! I decided to change all of my characters names so please don't kill me! I did it because I needed a fresh start to show my new writing skills. Ok so here's the translation.**

*_ to paidí mou:_**Means my child, in Greek. **

**Tessen: is a Japanese weapon (duh) it's basically a metal fan with a blade at the end.**

**Katar: a small dagger made in India, it's basically a push dagger with a 'H' shaped horizontal grip. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Marlene. Seriously that's all so stop asking. **


	3. Anna says sorry

** Hey guys! (Ducks in case of projectiles), I know you're slightly disappointed in my update times… so am I, but I have been in Boston with no internet, and I had planned on updating ALL of my stories with three chapters each! Yay! But being me and the fact that luck hates me... I got back with the full intent on updating 'cause I love y'all so much! But it seems I need to re-due my password on my laptop 'cause my little brother got on and tried to turn MY laptop into HIS gaming one and let a bunch of viruses on here… great… so it wiped out my documents and anything I was working on and now I am in the process of redoing EVERYTHING! I say this in caps because I really do mean it, after of course I kill my brother. Have a nice day and I hope to have a chapter up soon!**

**~Anna :(**


End file.
